Ash's Nightmare
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Sequel to Serena's Nightmare, Ash has a nightmare about Serena being taking away by the evil spirit that possessed him. Can he wake up and confront Serena about it?


**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here with another Pokémon Amourshipping fanfiction. This is the sequel to Serena's Nightmare this time focusing on Ash. So here it is and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Ash's Nightmare**

In a hotel room at a Pokémon Center, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu and Dedenne are sound asleep. Ash, and Serena were sharing a bed with Ash's arms around the honey blonde girl. However Ash was stirring in his sleep moving away from Serena.

"Argh, no please, don't hurt her." He mutters moving away from the girl.

 _"_ _Serena, Serena where are you?" The boy calls out as he is in an area where it is dark with purple smoke around him._

 _"_ _Ash, Ash please help me!" A young girl cries out. Ash turns around to the direction where the sound was coming from._

 _"_ _Don't worry Serena I'm coming!" Ash calls out as he runs to the direction. Ash starts to run towards Serena, as she calls out again._

 _"_ _Ash, please hurry before he gets me!" She cries out as an evil laugh echoes out._

 _"_ _Hold on Serena, I'm almost there, just stay where you are." Ash calls out._

 _"_ _Not so fast my former vessel." A familiar voice calls out stopping Ash in his tracks._

 _"_ _Who, who's there?" Ash asks as the voice laughs evilly again. Suddenly someone appears before Ash as he is shocked to see who it is. It was someone who looks like him, except he was in the clothes he wore during his trip through Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier and holding Serena by her neck around his arm. "Who are you?" Ash yells out angrily._

 _"_ _Oh Ash, after all we've been through, you have forgotten about me?" The evil version of him asks. "I am the King of Pokélantis!" He announced as Ash gasped in shock._

 _"_ _No way, the others sealed away your evil spirit from me for good!" Ash yelled out as his 'evil self' laughed out loud._

 _"_ _Did you think you can get rid of me that easily!" He yelled tightening his grip around Serena as she cried out in pain._

 _"_ _Serena!" Ash yelled out. "Let her go you creep!"_

 _"_ _Not a chance Ketchum, I have plans for this fine young lady, and they don't resolve around you." He said as he laughed out loud as both him and Serena began to disappear._

 _"_ _Ash, please don't let him take me away!" Serena cried out as she began to fade. "Ash help!" She said as both her and the evil king disappeared._

 _"_ _Serena, NOOO!" Ash cried out. Suddenly the sky above him roared as Ash looked up to see a single bolt of lightning hit him._

"Ow!" Ash yelled out in pain as he realized he fell from bed, hitting the floor.

"Ash, I'm so sorry, are you okay!" Serena said walking over to the other side of the bed helping up the Kanto native.

"Yeah, I'm okay Serena." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?" He asked as Serena put her two first fingers together as she blushed.

"Well, I saw that you were muttering in your sleep so I asked Pikachu to wake you up with a thunderbolt attack." She said.

"Oh well thanks Serena, I needed that." He said as he looked over to the electric mouse "You too Pikachu." He said as Pikachu nodded. After words everyone fell back to sleep except for Ash and Serena.

"So, mind telling me what happened in your sleep?" She asked.

"Well, you remember what I told you about that time I got possessed by an evil spirit?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it was during your journey through the battle frontier if I remember from the stories of the past journeys you took." She said. Ash had told her all of his journeys in the past including the time when he was possessed.

"Well tonight I had a bad dream." He said. "I dreamed that the evil spirit returned and took you away from me and I was powerless to stop him from taking you." He said as looked down at the floor. "What if, what if I'm not a good boyfriend as I thought I was Serena? What if I'm not good enough for you?" He then felt Serena hug him as he was surprised by this.

"Oh Ash, of course you're good enough for me and you are a good boyfriend." She said as she put her hands on both sides of his cheeks making him face her as she planted a kiss on him. "Besides, you helped me when I had my nightmare remember?" She asked as Ash remembered. "Just remember, don't give up until the very end." She said. "And we will always be there for each other no matter what." She said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Thanks Serena." Ash said.

"Your welcome, anything for my boyfriend." Serena said as both of them laughed quietly not to wake up the others. "Now why don't we get some rest?" She said as both her and Ash got back in the sheets and embraced each other. "Good night Ash." She said.

"Good Night Serena." Ash said as he leaned over and kissed her one more time. "And thanks for comforting me." And with that the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
